1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a testing apparatus for the hydrostatic interlock of a lifeboat, particularly to one having function of simulating launching pressure to release hook. Furthermore, the lifeboat can also be maintained and serviced properly under security environment to enhance safety of operator in a lifeboat drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the sinking accident of the RMS Titanic which caused serious casualties in 1912, the International Maritime Organization (IMO) has paid much attention to the completion and maintenance of a ship's lifesaving equipment. In addition, both the International Convention for the Safety of Life at Sea (SOLAS) and the International Life-Saving Appliance Code (LSA) have prescribed that all the international voyage ships must be equipped with lifeboats, and large merchant ships, passenger liners and ferry boats must regularly carry out operation of the lifeboats' drill and further prescribed that under what condition it is necessary to carry out lifesaving drill when the ship's personnel is changed. The lifesaving equipment of a ship is the last defense for human lives at sea, having important function of rescuing personal on ship in case of emergency, and lifeboats are statutory lifesaving equipment of a ship and the safety of the lifeboats are worthy of attention no matter of shipwreck or lifesaving drill. Accidents have been happening over and over again around the world, and the most of them have happened frequently as launching drills of a lifeboat, which usually caused numbers casualties.
FIG. 1 illustrates a process of launching drill of a conventional suspending type lifeboat 1 in carrying out either on-load or off-load release hooks. When the lifeboat 1 is fallen to water surface, water pressure will get into the lifeboat's cabin through a hydrostatic interlock 10 at the underside of the lifeboat 1 to initiate the inner release device 11 to disengage from the braking condition and, according to indication of the hydrostatic interlock 10, an operator can understand the lifeboat 1 is already on waterborne not on air. After the operator in the cabin of the lifeboat 1 is aware that the release device 11 has completely disengaged from the braking condition and thinks that the lifeboat 1 has been waterborne as so to the interlocker is unlocked by the interlocking mechanism of the hydrostatic interlock 10, the operator will pull a first control handle 12 and a second control handle 13 to release a fore hook 14 and an aft hook 15, thus completing the release hooks as lifeboat launching drill. However, the main causes of accident cases occurred in the lifeboats' launching drill generally include (1) deficiency in maintenance, (2) imperfection and impropriety in design and (3) incorrectness and disqualification in training. Whether the equipment of a lifeboat can be operated normally must be examined before the lifeboat's launching drill; otherwise accidents of failing to release or early decoupling the hooks may be happened during launching drill. Therefore, it is extremely important to insure the safety of human lives during lifeboat drill and provide a safe and security environment or method for lifeboat drills.